


The Secrets of The Past

by Nessavanator



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessavanator/pseuds/Nessavanator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the ending of the live action movie for Rurouni Kenshin - The Legend Ends.  The continued story-line loosely based off of the manga/anime with many liberties to be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of The Past

“Will you watch over this new era with me?” he asked, a soft smile on his lips, and a warmth in his gaze.

Kaoru still held the maple leaf in her hand, remembering how he placed it there, noting its beauty to her as Kenshin raised his eyes to her as he said it. Drawing his fingers along her hand slowly, deliberately, as he let go, turning away once more as she stared wide eyed at the subtle confession. Or was she reading too much into it once more?

“I will continue living like this,” he said, as though having just decided, or perhaps finalizing a decision she had not known he contemplated.

She kept her response positive, happy to hear the words, her heart lifted to know this was his choice.

Then he turned back with these words. 

Will you watch over this new era with me?

He smiled softly at her shocked query of, “what?” in surprise, falling from her lips.

Then, raising a calloused hand he tentatively stroked the side of her face with the barest of touch, as though afraid he might hurt her, or that she might turn away. “I want to be with Kaoru forever,” he said softly, the smile not leaving, her heart thumped at the use of her name without the proper manners and the touch of his hand, then the words reached her.

Her mouth opened then closed, as she quickly glanced around her. Nothing had changed. Sanso still prepared lunch, pretending not to notice their intimate moment. Her students still practiced as she had instructed only moments before. So much had occurred in so little time.

“Why me?” she nearly whispered, not wanting to hope, but her bruised heart needed to know, needed further confirmation.

Kenshin’s smile didn’t waver, but a slight blush warmed his cheeks, as he reclaimed the hand he had placed the maple leaf in. “Because this one loves Kaoru. Kaoru is his reason for living.” He answered, while Kaoru could only continue to stare.

Then she did something that surprised both of them. In a swift movement, her well trained limbs effortlessly, and with much grace, allowing her to do, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before turning quickly to return to her waiting students.

The only one of the students that had slightly seen the interaction was Yahiko, and he bit his tongue hard to say nothing. He would wait until the perfect moment to ambush Kaoru with this one. Noting the cheerful continuation of the day, he didn’t mind the happier Dojo Master at that, and found her smile infectious.

Sano grinned at Kenshin later while the swordsmen hummed prepping for dinner. In the weeks of their recovery from the battle with Shishio, he had watched Kenshin’s attentive gaze, and ever watchful eye of the Dojo master. He had noticed the slight sighs at Kaoru’s departures, and the way the ruruouni’s spirits picked up at her presence.

So he had finally done it.

Sanosuke clapped a strong arm on Kenshin’s back in his joy, using too much force in his enthusiasm, shaking the man where he stood, but there was no annoyance as Kenshin raised his eyes to his street fighting friend. “Oro?” he said in surprise.

“So, when’s the wedding?” He asked, and Kenshin blushed 3 shades of red.

Sano glanced around, leaning in with a lecherous smile on his face, “I saw Kaoru kiss you, Kenshin,” he whispered, gleefully. “A bold woman indeed!”

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at his friend, “take care in how you speak of her, Sano,” he said pointedly, and Sano held up his hands placating. “And... she didn’t reply...”

Sano snorted, grabbing a raw egg from the bowl, and cracking it in his mouth, “if you don’t think that was a reply, my friend, you have bigger issues.” He chuckled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ah... speaking of...” Sano said teasingly, as soft footfalls could be heard before Kaoru arrived in the kitchen. Still in her training kimono, looking tired but happy.

She blushed at the sight of Kenshin, but a smile bloomed large on her face. “I’ll be in the bath, will supper be soon?” she asked, glancing at Sano who grinned ridiculously.

Kenshin nodded, turning quickly, and knocking over a dish, tripping slightly. Neither Kaoru nor Sano had ever seen him trip. “Yes, indeed, Kaoru - it will be ready for when you are,” he said quickly, then looking back at her he warmed in the smile, and bow she left him.

Sano continued to tease him during dinner preparations, but had the grace to refrain with Kaoru was around. Whether the brawny man admitted it or not, he cared enough for Kaoru to not prod her gentle feelings, as he did with Kenshin.

 

The next day Sano announced he would be taking a short trip, accompanying Megumi to a nearby town to assist in a pregnancy that was taking its toll on a noble womans wife.

They sat around eating a leisurely breakfast, tasty and wonderfully made from Kenshin’s well trained hands.

Megumi commented on how she would have preferred the company of someone a little more dignified, but had already been refused 3 times. 

Kaoru glanced up sharply from her morning tea, looking to Kenshin who shifted, then smiled at her. He had taken to sitting beside her since the battle. It seemed almost unspoken as no one else would take the cushion to her right except him.

As they bid the duo farewell, Yahiko took a basket, and a fishing pole, and walked away without a word. Kaoru and Kenshin were left alone, and never before had it held such a weight.

“I’ll clean up,” Kaoru said quickly, turning her favorite pink kimono whispering fabric as she hurried to the kitchen.

“I’ll help,” said Kenshin, as Kaoru gathered the dishes. 

The air was cooler today in the mid autumn, warning of winter on its way. 

A calm, content feeling fell over them as a pattern developed between her washing, and Kenshin drying the dishes. With the last of it done, and the kitchen tidied, Kaoru glanced around unsure of how to proceed.

“Shall we take a walk, Kaoru?” Kenshin asked, and Kaoru blushed just at the way he said her name. 

They walked side by side, closely, passing busy booths, and vendors that called out to them by name. Kenshin disappeared for a time, to Kaoru’s slight concern, but he appeared not long after. They walked on the outskirts of town, in quiet areas with not many passersby. 

Here he took her hand in his, the rough hand complimenting her own.

“Does it seem odd?” she asked finally, and Kenshin glanced at their entwined hands, wondering what she referred to.

Her smile at his concern lifted any worry he might have held. “To live this way. To live in one place. To not... wander.” She said softly, looking away as she admitted the heart of her concern.

Kenshin understood then what she was truly asking. “Ah, Kaoru thinks that this one might return once more to his rurouni ways?” He teased slightly, and despite her averted gaze, she still smiled in response.

“We had a moment of peace before... and you left.” She said so quietly, with such hurt, that it nearly choked him with emotion. He immediately regretted his thoughtless words.

Pulling her into his arms, he held her close to him, breathing in her scent of jasmine and the sunlight that dried their clothes. She was his light, his life, his love. Did she not understand how as much as it broke her to have him go, it had equally wounded him?

But he did not know the feeling to be left behind. He held her tighter.

“For that I am sorry,” he finally said softly, then pulled back slightly to look down at her tenderly. “This one promises that I will never leave Kaoru again... if she promises him the same.”

Kaoru could scarcely believe her ears as she held his intense gaze a moment, then she quickly stared at this chest. Noticing the pale scars that marred the toned muscles.

“Of course I wouldn’t leave you,” she said, gripping his kimono in her self consciousness, her heart racing, her cheeks burning. “I’ve loved you since that day you saved my life.”

Kenshin stared at the beautiful woman who had just bared her heart to him, unable to look at him, her cheeks pink. He needed to see the honesty in her eyes, he could scarcely believe what had only ever been proven to him time and again.

Raising her chin gently, she complied, and with her lips parting in invitation, he saw there, in the depths of gaze, the love that he reflected. 

His lips had pressed against her mouth softly at first, and she yielded in kind. His hands moved from her shoulders, and wrapped around her small waist. Pulling her to him tightly, deepening the kiss. At her response he nearly jolted in his passion, and at the feel of her arms pressing against his chest as she leaned in, he could scarcely bear it.

He forgot where they were, visible to anyone that happened by. He forgot to be aware of his surroundings. He was only there with her. She was the reason he existed, the reason for his living, and the purpose for his life. She was his everything.

He would have to tell her the truth of his past.


End file.
